


Léto roku devadesát dva

by MaryBarrens



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Memories, Photographs, Sibling Incest
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To, co bylo mezi nimi, trvalo jenom jedno léto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Léto roku devadesát dva

Don Eppes měl pod postelí krabici. 

Popravdě, Don měl hodně krabic, po celém svém starém pokoji v otcově – teď už Charlieho – domě. Byly pod postelí, pod stolem i ve skříni, plné věcí, které už nepotřeboval, ale přesto je odmítal vyhodit, nebo alespoň odnést do garáže, protože v něm probouzely nostalgii. Staré hračky, staré trofeje ještě z doby, kdy hrál baseball, věci, které dostal a nikdy se jich nedokázal zbavit, protože to byly vzpomínky na to hezké, co ho potkalo. 

Tahle krabice byla jiná. Taky byla z tmavě hnědého kartonu, velká asi jako krabice na boty. Taky v ní byly vzpomínky. 

Vzpomínky jiné, než všechny ostatní, vzpomínky, o kterých nikdo nesměl vědět. Fotky, jejichž existenci před rodiči zapřel, když chtěli, aby jim ukázal, co v létě vyfotil. Drobné suvenýry z cest. Pár vstupenek z míst, kde se byli podívat. 

Vzpomínky na léto roku devadesát dva. 

Bylo to poslední léto předtím, než nastoupil na Akademii. Bylo mu dvaadvacet, byl mladý a plný elánu, těšil se, až si projde výcvikem a dá se k FBI. Tohle bylo poslední léto, kdy se ještě mohl chovat nezodpovědně, kdy si mohl užívat svobody, než bude muset zvážnět, poslední léto, kdy mohl ještě být chlapec a ne dospělý muž, který se musí postarat nejen o sebe, ale i o ostatní okolo sebe. 

Bylo to poslední léto, které mohl prožít bez vší té zodpovědnosti, která ho v budoucnu čekala. 

Možná proto navrhnul strávit to léto s Charliem. 

Charliemu bylo sedmnáct. Byl mladý, moc mladý na to, aby trávil celé léto pryč od rodičů. Moc mladý na to, aby rodiče souhlasili s tím, že si ho Don vezme na celé léto na starosti. Byl mladý a nevinný a naivní a nezkušený a tak strašně nadšený, když Don navrhl, aby spolu během léta procestovali Státy. Sami dva. Ještě předtím, než se Charlie vrátí do školy a Don půjde na Akademii. 

Byl překvapený, když rodiče souhlasili. Nečekal, že to Charliemu dovolí. Ne když mu bylo _sedmnáct_. 

Ale oni to nejspíše brali jako způsob, jak upevnit jejich bratrství a jak umožnit Charliemu, aby se trochu uvolnil a myslel i na jiné věci než jen na školu, aby měl trochu volnosti, a tak to schválili. Dokonce je v tom podporovali. Neměli strach, že se jim něco stane, protože Don byl přece už dospělý a zodpovědný, když bylo potřeba a protože věřili, že s Donem bude Charlie v bezpečí, že se o něj Don postará. 

A Charlie měl takovou radost, když s tím návrhem přišel…

Charlieho oči, velké, tmavé a jiskřící, když rychle souhlasil, že si dá na dva měsíce volno od všeho a bude trávit veškerý čas jen s Donem. Jeho líce, zardělé radostí, když nadšeně plánoval, kam všude se spolu podívají. Jeho vlasy, ještě rozcuchanější než obvykle, jak si je odhrnoval z očí, když se díval do mapy, na které si vyznačili přibližnou trasu svého výletu. Jeho úsměv, když spolu nasedali do Donova auta a naposledy zamávali rodičům, načež zmizeli za rohem ulice, s plánem najet na dálnici hned, jak to půjde, a namířit si to na opačný konec Států. 

Jedno léto s Charliem. 

Léto roku devadesát dva. 

Léto, které bylo plné volnosti, nevázané a plné něčeho… Dával pozor na Charlieho, samozřejmě, protože by nikdy nedopustil, aby se bráškovi něco stalo. Jen… jak šly dny, z jeho péče o mladšího bratra se stalo… něco jiného. 

Cestovali. Projezdili spolu za ty dva měsíce Spojené státy křížem krážem, od Detroitu až po New Orleans, každou noc spali někde jinde, každou chvíli trávili spolu. V hotelu, v autě, při procházce městem, při malém pikniku v Central parku v New Yorku. Každou vteřinu každého dne spolu. Cestování, blízkost, polibky a dlouhé, horké noci… 

Trvalo to dva měsíce. 

A když léto skončilo, Don zavřel všechny fotky a pohledy a upomínkové předměty, všechny _vzpomínky_ , které na něj měl, do krabice a tu zastrčil pod postel, aby ji neměl na očích, a namlouval si, že tak se mu podaří na to léto zapomenout. 

Protože na to zapomenout musel. 

Charlie byl přece jeho _bratr_. Jeho malý, sladký, teď už ne tak nevinný bráška. 

Jak šly roky, nastoupil Don do Akademie a stal se agentem. Lovil uprchlíky, dělal instruktora v Quantiku a pak pracoval v kanceláři v Albuquerque, než se vrátil zpátky domů do Los Angeles. A celou tu dobu šel ze vztahu do vztahu, hledal někoho, s kým by to bylo to _správné_ , to, co chtěl. Co potřeboval. 

Ale nefungovalo to. Nefungovalo to s Terry, když byli ještě na Akademii, nefungovalo to s Coopem, s Kim, s Liz ani s Robin. Nefungovalo to s nikým, a ani nemohlo, protože nikomu z nich ze sebe nemohl dát všechno. Trávil s nimi čas, spal s nimi a chránil je, dělil se s nimi o své pivo, o polštář a vzpomínky z dětství, ale vždycky tam bylo něco, co žádnému z nich nikdy nemohl říct. 

Něco, co si musel za každých okolností nechat pro sebe. 

Něco, co schovával v krabici, která zůstávala pod postelí, mimo dosah, aby se k ní nedostal nikdo, kdo neměl. Včetně něj. 

Jen málokdy, čas od času, sám sobě dovolil podívat se do krabice a projít si fotky, o kterých kromě něj nikdo nevěděl. Neměl ani tušení, jestli _Charlie_ ví, že si je nechal. 

Občas, když toho bylo tolik, že si nemohl vzpomenout, kdo vlastně je, když se ho jeho vlastní život pokusil převálcovat, si dovolil vrátit se zpátky k tomu létu. Seděl na posteli, krabici položenou na klíně, a ruce se mu třásly, když se probíral jejím obsahem. Prohlížel si fotky, přejížděl prsty po názvech měst na pohlednicích, vpíjel se pohledem do Charlieho tváře na starých fotografiích a hledal v ní jakoukoli známku toho, že by byl nespokojený s tím, co se mezi nimi dělo. Někdy měl kolena přitažená pod bradu, někdy se kolébal dopředu a dozadu. Někdy u toho popíjel, přímo z lahve, dokud se neopil tak, že se nestyděl za to, že pláče. 

Díval se na ty fotky – Charlie a on v Las Vegas, přímo před replikou pařížské eiffelovky, před budovou Kapitolu v D.C. nebo v Yellowstonském národním parku, šťastní, s úsměvy a kůží mírně opálenou od slunce, ruku v ruce nebo v objetí, Don líbající Charlieho na tvář přímo před Kennedyho vesmírným střediskem na mysu Canaveral – a přitom ho zaplavovaly vzpomínky. 

Vzpomínal na to, jak to ze začátku bylo úplně normální cestování s bratrem. Hodiny a hodiny strávené v autě, se smíchem a za poslechu hlasité hudby a noci v malých, tmavých hotelových pokojích. Nikdy, co si Don pamatoval, spolu s Charliem nestrávili tolik času. S pětiletým věkovým rozdílem, s Charlieho genialitou a faktem, že už od čtrnácti byl po většinu roku pryč z domova, na Princetonu… Nikdy spolu nemluvili tolik, jako toho léta. Vzpomínal si, jak strašně se mu líbilo být s Charliem, být s ním pořád, bavit se s ním, smát se s ním a zjišťovat o Charliem všechny ty drobnosti, o kterých dosud neměl ani tušení, třeba že nemá rád palačinky, zjišťovat, kolik toho mají ve skutečnosti společného, když si odmyslel matematiku. 

Bylo to úžasné a Don to zbožňoval. Miloval dívat se na to, jak je Charlie uvolněný a jak se směje, jak v noci klidně spí, tichounce a pohodlně rozvalený na posteli, otevřený a s důvěrou, že kdyby se něco stalo, Don ho ochrání. 

Miloval to. 

Bylo to krásné, vídat Charlieho _takhle_. Bylo to krásné a po těch letech, kdy byli každý na jiné univerzitě, nezvyklé. Bylo to nevinné. 

Alespoň zezačátku. Potom se všechno změnilo. 

Pil tequilu přímo z lahve a přitom vzpomínal na jeden hotel kdesi v Minnesotě, kde ho Charlie poprvé políbil, beze slova, celý roztřesený, a on byl tak ohromený, že nevěděl, jak na to zareagovat. Vzpomínal na to, jak se následující noci málem vybourali, na to, jak se mu na poslední chvíli podařilo strhnout volant a vyhnout se náklaďáku, který se řítil přímo na ně, jak byl Charlie bledý a oči měl vytřeštěné, když Don konečně zastavil na krajnici, aby se ujistil, že se Charliemu nic nestalo, a jak vzal Charlie jeho tvář do dlaní, dech přerývavý, a políbil ho podruhé, nechávaje ho snad ještě ohromenějšího než den předtím, a se zrychleným dechem. 

Vzpomínal na malý, bezejmenný rodinný penzion, kde spali sotva o pět dní později a kde ho Charlie, uprostřed noci a pod rouškou tmy políbil potřetí a jeho rty byly tak měkké a hebké, a Don jeho polibek poprvé opětoval, váhavě, ale neschopný se ovládnout. 

Protože Charlie byl Charlie a líbal ho a tiskl se k němu a jeho tělo hřálo a dokonale pasovalo k tomu Donovu a jeho vlasy byly tak příjemné na dotek, když mu do nich Don zajel prsty a prohloubil polibek. A Charlie, jeho rozkošný sedmnáctiletý bratr ochotně pootevřel ústa a dovolil Donovi, aby si ho k sobě přitáhl blíž, sám se k němu tiskl, a pak mu vklouzl rukama pod triko a přejel mu prsty po horké kůži a tlumeně se zasmál, když Don hluboce zasténal, načež ho políbil znovu. 

A to byl zlom, který změnil celý jejich vztah. Pak už necestovali jako dva bratři. Přes den jezdili, procházeli se městy, ruku v ruce, nebo se líbali na zadních sedadlech auta a noci trávili spolu, v jedné posteli. 

Bylo to dokonalé. Charlie byl úžasný, byl pozorný a vášnivý a dychtivý ho potěšit a Don miloval jeho doteky. Miloval, jak byly Charlieho vlasy hebké a jak voněly, miloval odhrnovat mu je z očí, miloval ho objímat a líbat ho a tisknout ho k sobě a klouzat mu dlaněmi po těle, protože jeho kůže byla perfektně hladká a hřála, miloval, když Charlie pod jeho vahou sténal a svíjel se, aby se mu nabídl, miloval, jak ho Charlie objímal nohama kolem pasu a tiskl se k němu a _prosil_ ho, aby si ho vzal…

Jeho malý, nevinný bratr. 

Bylo to nejlepších šest týdnů jeho života. Ta volnost. Svoboda. Charlie. 

Miloval Charlieho. Miloval ho odjakživa a to, co se mezi nimi dělo teď, byl jen další krok v jejich vztahu. Možná neočekávaný a překvapivý, ale správný. Don z toho měl dobrý pocit, protože tohle byl Charlie a on přece Charlieho miloval. 

Trvalo to šest týdnů. Nejlepších šest týdnů jeho života, jedno léto. 

Jedno léto s Charliem. 

Ta poslední noc, kterou spolu strávili… Pamatoval si, jak pevně ho Charlie objímal, když se k sobě tiskli, uprostřed noci a v naprosté tmě, jak mu přejížděl nehty po zádech tak silně, až mu na kůži zůstávaly dlouhé šrámy, když se Don mučivě pomalu pohyboval v jeho těle, jak zakláněl hlavu a prosil („Prosím, Done, _prosím_ …“), aby ho nepouštěl, aby ho držel a nikdy ho nepustil, jak mu Charlie sténal do ucha a jak se pak jeho steny zlomily ve vzlykání, když ho Don konečně nechal vyvrcholit, a jak se k němu Charlie tiskl, skoro až zoufale, když pak usínali jeden druhému v náručí. 

A pak se vrátili domů a pár dní nato odjel Charlie do školy a Don nastoupil do Akademie. Nikdy už o tom spolu nepromluvili ani slovo. 

Jediné, co Donovi zůstalo, byla krabice fotek a zvláštní pocit promeškaného času pokaždé, když se na něj Charlie příliš dlouze zadíval. Protože Charlieho pohledy takové někdy byly. Jako by taky vzpomínal na to léto. Jako by taky občas nemohl spát, protože před sebou viděl Dona, takového, jaký byl tehdy, stejně jako Don občas vídal Charlieho, když zavřel oči, rozechvělého a zvědavého a nádherného. 

Jako by měl taky pod postelí krabici s fotkami. 

Bylo to unavující, snažit se nemyslet na něco, co se stalo před více než deseti lety. Na něco, co bylo ohromující a silné a dokonalé a on to ani po všech těch letech nedokázal dostat z hlavy. Nedokázal dostat z hlavy Charlieho, i když se o to tak strašně moc snažil. 

Jednou za čas sám sobě dovolil vzpomínat na to léto. Jednou za čas seděl na posteli, krabici položenou na klíně, a ruce se mu třásly, když se probíral jejím obsahem. Prohlížel si fotky, přejížděl prsty po názvech měst na pohlednicích, vpíjel se pohledem do Charlieho tváře na starých fotografiích a hledal v ní jakoukoli známku toho, že by byl nespokojený s tím, co se mezi nimi dělo. Někdy měl kolena přitažená pod bradu, někdy se kolébal dopředu a dozadu. Někdy u toho popíjel, přímo z lahve, dokud se neopil tak, že se nestyděl za to, že pláče. 

Jednou za čas. 

Dnes však ne. 

Don dlouze vydechl a zatlačil krabici hlouběji pod postel. Některé věci totiž musely zůstat ukryté, pohřbené v minulosti, protože v přítomnosti pro ně nebylo místo. Stejně jako krabice plná vzpomínek. 

Stejně jako léto roku devadesát dva. 


End file.
